Noches Blancas
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Por cuestiones del azar, Keith es el elegido para organizar la fiesta de Navidad para sus amigos. Él lo acepta sin saber realmente como hacerlo o como contagiarse del espíritu de esas fechas, por ello tendrá que recurrir a la ayuda de la última persona que esperaba... Lance McClain. [Klance]


**El presente fanfic participa en la actividad "Calendario de Adviento" del grupo Motín Fanficker. Espero traer actualizaciones todos los días como lo marca la actividad. **

**Es el primer fic largo que hago sobre este fandom, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Reno**

Diciembre había empezado, la mayoría de los establecimientos ya estaban adornados de acuerdo con la temporada y las clases en la universidad estaban por concluir. Luego de dos semanas largas de finales y entregas, todos por fin tuvieron tiempo para reunirse en su cafetería favorita, justo a tiempo para hablar sobre sus planes vacacionales.

—Mis padres llevarán a Italia a Matt y a su novia, ya saben, para que conozca a la familia que tenemos allí— decía Pidge mientras iba mostrándole varias fotos a Hunk, quien estaba a su lado —Aquí es la casa de los abuelos, está algo perdida por las carreteras que van a Nápoles—

—¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?— preguntó Shiro, antes de darle un sorbo a su expresso.

—¿Bromeas? El semestre habrá terminado, pero ya tengo un compromiso para el siguiente… el profesor Montgomery me pidió que diseñara un nuevo programa y eso me contará en mi planilla como práctica profesional— se apresuró a explicar la chica —Bueno, mis abuelos lo entendieron, pero tarde mucho en convencer a mi madre de que me dejara sola en casa—

—Aun eres muy joven, seguro le preocupa más que nada que nadie pueda cuidarte—agregó Shiro.

—Lo sé, la única forma de convencerla fue decirle que Allura se quedaría conmigo unos días.

—¿En verdad accediste a eso?—Shiro volteó a ver a la chica, quien sólo sonreía y asentía.

—Será divertido tener un tiempo entre chicas, además Coran también estará con nosotras cuidándonos.

—Unas vacaciones tranquilas, al fin y al cabo— expresó Pidge antes de quitarle el teléfono a Hunk —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan con Shay?—

El moreno no tardó en sonrojarse—La verdad iba a estar trabajando en el restaurante de mis padres e invitarla a ir algunas noches, también con lo que gane durante esos días compraré su regalo de Navidad—

—Ahora que mencionas eso, me recuerda que no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para nuestra reunión anual— dijo Lance y todos los presentes la voltearon a ver, incluido Keith, que se había pasado casi toda la reunión intentando no quedarse dormido debido al cansancio.

—Cierto, creo que es buen momento para organizarlo… ¿alguien tiene papel y pluma a la mano?— Pidge se recargó en la mesa y luego Hunk le pasó un post-it junto a una pluma roja —Ya llevamos tres años seguidos haciendo esto, sería una lastima que este fuera la excepción, así que siguiendo con la tradición, pondremos a la suerte quien oficiará la fiesta de este año. Por obvias razones Hunk está fuera del sorteo ya que hizo la fiesta del año pasado—

—¡La comida de esa fiesta fue lo mejor que he probado!

—Gracias Lance, llevaré un poco del albondigón que te gustó para la fiesta de este año.

—Claro Hunk, te ayudaré a llevarla hasta mi casa—Lance se sentía bastante confiado esa vez, desde el primer año había querido ser anfitrión, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado en ninguna ocasión.

Pidge se puso a recortar el papel en seis trozos, desechando uno y en otro dibujó una estrella —Ya saben, quien saque la estrella es quien será el anfitrión de este año— puso los papeles en una de las tazas que no habían usado, la agitó un poco y luego la dejó en el centro de la mesa —Muy bien, empecemos—

Ella fue la primera en sacar su papel y luego le siguieron los demás.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres…uno…—empezó a contar Allura mientras el resto esperaba —Dos… tres…—

Todos abrieron sus papeles y al escuchar el quejido de Lance supieron de inmediato que no había tenido suerte.

—No puede ser, yo ya estaba planeando la fiesta con temática espacial—Lance seguía lamentándose.

—Bueno, a mi tampoco me tocó la estrella… así que ¿Quién fue el afortunado?— preguntó Pidge mientras su mirada pasaba de todos sus amigos hasta quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

Keith miraba el papel fijamente y luego lo mostró, revelando que tenía dibujada la estrella —Creo que pasaremos Navidad en mi departamento— dijo sin mucho animo mientras sus amigos celebraban aquello, bueno el único que no estaba del todo contento también era Lance.

—Tendrás que comentárselo a Krolia primero ¿no crees?—mencionó Shiro

—Es verdad, ¿crees que tu madre te permita hacer la fiesta?—secundó Hunk.

Keith se quedó unos segundos callado, meditando eso —Lograré convencerla, de todas formas, no creo que vaya a negarse—

"Tampoco quiero quedarles mal a ustedes" pensó para sus adentros, mientras arrugaba un poco el papel en su mano.

—Sólo tendrás que decirle que usaras la casa, no tendrán que preocuparse por la comida ya que todos cooperamos para eso—agregó Pidge —Y en todo caso que no puedas podemos hacer un segundo sorteo—

—Gracias, pero no será necesario… quiero organizar la fiesta y sorprenderlos—Keith quiso sonar lo más seguro posible, aunque la verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Eso esperaba.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cafetería, comiendo del pay de frutas que estaba en promoción y algunas galletas. Al cabo de una hora Shiro tuvo que marcharse ya que debía pasar por Adam al trabajo y se llevó a Allura consigo.

Todos salieron, Hunk se ofreció a llevar a Pidge a casa —Nos vemos después, chicos—se despidieron antes de arrancar el vehículo.

Entonces Keith se quedó a solas con Lance y Allura —¿Ya vas a tu casa, Keith?—preguntó.

—No realmente, creo que aprovecharé para dormir temprano ¿y tú?

—Iba a reunirme con Kinkade y James en la pista, jugaremos hockey un rato—respondió mientras se acomodaba el abrigo —¿No quieres ir?—

—Creo que paso por esta vez, gracias… preferiría tener un momento a solas y pensar en ideas para la fiesta de Navidad—se dispuso a marcharse —Hasta mañana—

Lance se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a él para bloquearle el paso —La verdad me sorprende tanta dedicación de tu parte—

—¿Por qué te extraña? Sólo quiero planear algo par que todos nos divirtamos—intentó excusarse y de paso quitar a Lance de su camino —¿Estás molesto porque no pudiste organizarla tú?—

—No… realmente sólo tengo curiosidad por saber que harás—terminó por hacerse a un lado —De cualquier forma, mi ayuda te hará falta—

—Sueñas…

—Quizá… ya no tengo tiempo, para discutir contigo se me hace tarde— se fue por la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía Keith —¡Terminarás por llamarme!— gritó desde la distancia.

Keith rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a la extraña platica que había tenido con el moreno. Retomó su camino de regreso a casa.

ᴥ

Él vivía en un edificio departamental que le quedaba a escasos quince minutos de la universidad. Era un sitio donde la mayoría de sus vecinos eran familias con niños pequeños o parejas recién casadas con sus mascotas. Su piso era el sexto y para llegar allí tenía que usar un elevador; no le sorprendió que este en su interior ya tuviera algunas guirnaldas adornándolo y que su clásica música fuera cambiada por la tonada de _jingle bells_.

Bajó en su piso y Keith regresó a su departamento aun teniendo aquel papel arrugado en su mano. La mayoría de sus vecinos ya habían adornado sus puertas con coronas o puesto tapetes en sus entradas con diseños navideños; caminó hacía el final del pasillo, justo a la puerta sin ninguna decoración o algo llamativo, además de la pequeña pila de mensajería que estaba al pie de la puerta.

Al entrar encendió la luz y lanzó sus cosas hacía el sofá para luego encender la calefacción, el frio se colaba muy fácilmente por los bordes de las ventanas. Revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje de su madre, lo cual le sorprendió.

"_Espero hayas tenido un lindo día, Keith. Te veré mañana"_

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco, su madre estaba casi siempre cargada de trabajo así que apreciaba el que se tomara el tiempo de escribirle. Se quedó pensando en la respuesta que ella pudiera darle cuando le contara que tendría que oficiar una fiesta de Navidad para sus amigos. Quiso pensar que no tendría problema, ya que Krolia era muy flexible y permisiva con él, sólo esperaba que no le incomodara tener el departamento lleno de gente.

Esa era la primera cosa que debía resolver y sabía bien como hacerlo. Por otro lado, se le presentó otro problema que no quería admitir…

… no tenía ni la menor idea de como organizar una fiesta.

Menos una con temática navideña. En los años pasados casi siempre se quedaba impresionado por lo que hacían sus amigos y lo bien que la pasaban, lo bello que todo había quedado adornado o deliciosa que había sido la comida. Keith tenía sobre su chimenea las fotos de todas aquellas fiestas, la primera había sido en la casa de los Holt, donde incluso los padres de Pidge les habían dado suéteres de regalo a todos. El segundo año fue en el departamento que Shiro compartía con su novio Adam, esa fue la primera vez que su madre lo acompañó a una de las fiestas y fue divertido, además de que fue el día en que Shiro le pidió matrimonio a su novio, todos terminaron bebiendo de más para celebrar el compromiso y se quedaron dormidos en la sala luego de eso. El tercer año fue en la casa de Hunk, quien les preparó un festín, la comida más deliciosa que habían probado.

Ahora Keith pensaba ¿Qué podría ofrecerles él?, algo que fuera lo suficientemente especial y memorable… no se le venía nada a la mente.

Supuso que lo primero en lo que debía preocuparse sería en la decoración del departamento, bien podría copiarles a los vecinos y hacer algo parecido. Eso lo motivo a levantarse e ir hacía la cocina, allí había una puerta que daba hacía una pequeña bodega con la que contaban todos los departamentos del edificio, ya saben, para tener un espacio extra para meter todo lo que ya no se ocupa. La bodega tenía varias cajas apiladas y rotuladas, que seguramente llevaban allí guardadas desde la mudanza.

Keith comenzó a buscar entre las cajas rotuladas con la palabra "Xmas" o "Adornos", encontrando en algunas varias guirnaldas rotas y luces que tenían los focos rotos, en otra encontró una corona polvorienta que todavía podía servir si lograba quitarle las dos capas de polvo y telarañas que cargaba entre sus hojas.

—¡Achú!—el polvo comenzaba a molestarle en la nariz. Siguió buscando un poco más hasta que en el fondo de la tercera caja que revisó encontró algo que le llamó la atención, era una diadema cuyo adorno eran dos cuernos de reno y un lazo rojo entre ellos. La observó de cerca y notó que el borde del plástico estaba rotulado su nombre, entonces hizo memoria… su madre conservaba en su cuarto una foto de una navidad de su infancia en la cual usaba esa misma diadema junto a un suéter de Rodolfo el reno, su madre y su padre habían combinado con él, teniendo narices rojas y suéteres parecidos.

Su padre… Keith lo recordó en ese momento. También era consciente de que no habían celebrado tal cual la Navidad desde que su padre murió, no podía culpar a su madre por eso, ya que era difícil para ambos, ya que había muerto cercano a esas fechas. Igual recordó que era su padre quien se encargaba de adornar la casa y Keith llegó a ayudarle cuando traía el árbol, incluso insistía en que él fuera el que pusiera la estrella en la punta.

Esculcó un poco más en la caja y vio como había más y más adornos con forma de renos, todos rotulados con su nombre. Se dio un golpe en la frente avergonzado de recordar que tuvo una fuerte obsesión con los renos esa Navidad y casi hizo un berrinche a su padre para convencerlo que toda la casa estuviera adornado con ellos, de allí igual había salido la foto que su madre tanto atesoraba.

—Como sea… algunas de estas cosas servirán, en cuanto a lo demás…— le echó un vistazo más a la luces rotas y las guirnaldas viejas, además no había contado que la mayoría de los juegos de esferas no estaban completos ni combinaban entre si —…creo que la basura sería un buen lugar—

Se puso los cuernos de reno y volvió a la sala, poniendo los pocos adornos que había salvado sobre la mesa de centro, sabiendo que no serían lo suficiente como para adornar todo el departamento —Creo que eso será más difícil de lo que creí—

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su celular, comenzando a pasar por todos sus contactos. Su orgullo no se dañaría por pedir ayuda, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Veamos, Pidge… sé que ella le dejó casi todo el trabajo de organización a su madre, así que no— fue descartando sus opciones —Hunk, no, dijo que estaría trabajando… Allura, podría ser, pero igual tendría que meterse Coran—

Descartada.

—Shiro… sé que estará trabajando estas semanas y no quisiera robarle su tiempo libre—soltó un gruñido mientras llegaba a su último contacto y opción, a la que muy en sus adentros no quería recurrir —Odio decirlo, pero él es el más adecuado para esto…—

Igual se forzó a llamarle, esperando que ya estuviera desocupado o que al menos tuviera el teléfono cerca.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Siguió esperando a que contestara, sólo habían pasado nos segundos, pero para Keith se sintió como una espera demasiado larga hasta que por fin Lance le contestó.

_—"¡Keith! ¿Qué se te ofrece?, es extraño que me llames tan tarde… bueno, más bien es extraño que me llames, como sea ¿Qué ocurre?"_

Tomó aire y algo de valor para confesarle lo que necesitaba —Ya lo reflexioné bien, creo que tu ayuda no me vendría mal… no creo poder organizar la fiesta por mi cuenta, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda por favor…

Silencio.

—¿Lance?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban chillidos… ¿gritos de emoción?, y después volvió la voz de Lance.

—"_¡Ja!, creí que nunca me lo pedirías… esto parece un sueño muy raro ¡Oye James, pellízcame!"_

—"_Como quieras"_

—"_¡Auch! Era broma, salvaje"_

Keith se sintió incomodo al haber escuchado eso, "¿Por qué seguía con James tan tarde?" pensó.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Lance. No me hagas repetirlo.

—"Muy bien, te ayudaré… pasa por la tienda de mi familia mañana antes del mediodía, allí nos pondremos de acuerdo"

—Está bien, te veo allá. Gracias Lance, descansa.

—"Nos vemos"— escuchó algunas risitas antes de que colgara la llamada.

Keith soltó un largo suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a acostar. Lavó sus dientes y su cara antes de irse a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa, dejando sobre su almohada aquella diadema con los cuernos de reno y luego se acostó manteniéndola junto él.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar, mañana le esperaría un largo día de trabajo junto a Lance, del que esperaba no terminar arrepintiéndose después.

Cayó profundamente dormido, justo cuando su reloj marcó la media noche y cambiaba de día al 2 de diciembre.


End file.
